Just Hair
by MidKnight Moon
Summary: Once again, Allen and Kanda argue about hair. Yullen/AreKan, which ever way works. Just a random fic!


I finally post something! Can't believe it myself really.

Well, this is my first completed and published DGM fic, though this isn't the first I've written. Problem is I'm stuck on my other ones since they're multi-chapter types. As stated in my bio, I'll be posting some oneshots from different fandoms for the time being, until I can get over my writer's block. So many projects, and not one of them finished, so sad.

On a side note, this is just a random thing my hands decided to type up. I had no control over them!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own DGM, but I can dream dammit!

* * *

The day was fairly peaceful at the Black Order...well, aside from Komui's antics at the Science Department. Those that weren't currently on a mission were taking advantage of the time off to relax and/or train. Currently, Lavi was in the process of searching for a certain Beansprout. Lenalee mentioned Kanda was no where to be found as well, which perked Lavi's interest. It isn't uncommon for Kanda to be elusive within the Order, but it is for Allen. Lavi decided he would locate the missing pair (though really he just wanted to get away from Bookman).

Meanwhile, said Exorcists were currently in the woods surrounding the Order. They had just finished an intense sparring match, and were now resting in the shade of a tall tree. Allen was sitting with his back to the tree's truck and his legs stretched out before him, while Kanda laid next to him, using Allen's legs as a pillow. Allen was running his fingers through Kanda's hair, which had come loose during their match. At some points he would massage the other's scalp as well.

"Let me know when you want me to stop." Allen said playfully. He smiled gently as the other glared at him as he continued to comb his fingers through the dark strands. Kanda scowled, but remained silent at the Moyashi's petting. It felt good to have his scalp massaged like this, but he would never admit it out loud.

"I still can't believe you only use soap to wash your hair, Kanda. It's beautiful." Allen said softly as he continued to play with the other's hair while Kanda's head rested on his lap. Kanda snorted at the other's comment, though made no move to get up.

"It's just hair, idiot." Kanda replied, though both knew he liked his hair. Not enough to be obsessive of course, but enough to take care of it (even if it is with soap). Allen chuckled at the typical Kanda reply.

"Yes, but it's really soft. You know, you could make a lot of money selling it." Allen said with a happy tone. Kanda's glare intensified at that.

"White hair would be better. Old, balding men can use it." Kanda replied. Allen scowled playfully at the other.

"Black hair is more popular. No one wants to buy white hair." Allen replied back.

"Old men would want the color to match what's left of the hair on their heads, so white would be it."

"Black hair, so they would look younger. That's what they really want."

"White."

"Black."

"White."

"Black."

"White!"

"Black!"

"WHITE!"

"BLACK!"

"Both."

The lovers stopped and blinked in surprise at the third voice. They turned in unison to see Lenalee sitting on a branch a few feet above them. They noticed her boots activated, which explained how she got there without their notice.

"Hi Lenalee!" Allen greeted politely. Lenalee smiled and waved at them in greeting. Neither they or her were bothered by the boys' closeness. Lenalee had found out about their relationship before they realized there was one.

"What did you mean by 'both'?" Kanda asked after nodding his greeting. Lenalee smiled playfully at them before replying.

"Well, you two were arguing which hair color would sell better. There are a lot of men who prefer the black and white combination." Allen and Kanda blinked at her answer in confusion.

"Seriously?" Allen asked in surprise. Lenalee giggled into her hand at his look as she nodded.

"I think they believe it makes them look more sophisticated." Kanda snorted at that, causing Lenalee to smile at him.

"Sophisticated? Really?" Allen asked in disbelief. Lenalee nodded once more as his face caused her to laugh again. She calmed a moment later, though her smile remained.

"'Well, I'll just leave you two to your alone time. I only came here to warn you that Lavi is on the prowl." She said as she pushed herself off the branch, her boots suspending her in the air. Lavi had yet to find out about their relationship, though he has been suspicious. Afraid Lavi might blab it out to everyone in the Order, the two boys thought it best to keep the rabbit in the dark for a while.

"Thanks, Lenalee! We'll head back in a while." Allen said with a smile as he waved. Lenalee's smile widened as she waved her goodbye before taking off back towards the Order. Once she was out of sight, Allen turned his attention back to his lover.

"I still say black is worth more." Allen stated with a smirk. Kanda's glare returned right before he lifted himself up to kiss the younger boy's lips, silencing him. The kiss was just a small, chaste one, but it still left Allen dazed when they parted.

"Baka Moyashi. It's just hair."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Either way, how about letting me know with a review?

Until Next Time!

MidKnight Moon


End file.
